Fall in Love
by Ayacha
Summary: Kumiko? Mencoba untuk jatuh cinta? Entah mengapa Shuuichi tidak senang saat membayangkan Kumiko jatuh cinta dengan orang lain. [ShuuichixKumiko]


**Fall in Love**

 **Hibike Euphonium**

 **Disclaimer: Ayano Takeda**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Happy Reading!^^_**

* * *

Oumae Kumiko menatap helai-helai bunga sakura yang berjatuhan. Manik madunya nampak kosong–menandakan pikirannya sedang tak bersamanya. Tanpa ia sadari seseorang sudah berdiri di belakangnya, menatapnya dengan penuh keingintahuan.

"Hei." orang itu berbisik tepat di telinga Kumiko.

Kumiko tersentak. Refleks, ia menoleh ke belakangnya. Setelah melihat siapa yang ada di sana, wajah Kumiko berubah datar. "Ah, Shuuichi."

Tsukamoto Shuuichi nampak tak terlalu suka mendengarnya. "Apa-apaan reaksimu itu?"

Kumiko mengacuhkannya, lalu memilih untuk duduk di bangku kayu yang ada di sana. Merasa diabaikan, Shuuichi hanya mendengus, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk ikut duduk di samping Kumiko.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Shuuichi bertanya.

"Bukan urusanmu." Kumiko menjawab dengan singkat. Shuuichi nampak kesal. Walau nyatanya, Shuuichi memang sering diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Kumiko.

Shuuichi sendiri tak bisa menyangkal, bahwa ia yang membuat Kumiko bertingkah seperti itu kepadanya. Dulu, Shuuichi menyuruh Kumiko tak bicara lagi dengannya, bahkan mengatainya jelek. Shuuichi tahu itu sedikit keterlaluan, tapi Kumiko tak perlu semarah itu, kan? Lagi pula... andai saja Kumiko tahu alasan Shuuichi mengatakan hal bodoh seperti itu.

"Hei, jangan seperti itu. Apa salahnya memberitahuku tentang apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Kumiko melirik Shuuichi sesaat. Ia lalu menyenderkan punggungnya ke kursi, kembali menatap kelopak bunga sakura yang berjatuhan. "Memangnya itu penting?"

Shuuichi mendengus. "Kau pikir itu tak penting?"

Kumiko mengangkat sebelah alis. "Mengapa kau berpikir itu penting?"

Shuuichi menghela nafas. Ia merasa tak bisa mengatakannya sekarang. Mentalnya belum siap untuk _ditolak_ secara langsung oleh Kumiko. "Kenapa kau tak ingin memberitahunya?"

Kumiko terdiam sesaat. Wajahnya menunjukan bahwa ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta?"

"Hah?" Shuuichi terbelalak. _Jatuh cinta, katanya?_

"Hari ini, Riko-senpai dan Natsuki-senpai membicarakannya. Midori-chan dan Hazuki-chan juga ikut-ikutan. Mereka bertanya padaku apa aku pernah jatuh cinta." Kumiko pun menoleh, menatap langsung ke arah Shuuichi. "Menurutmu, apa itu cinta?"

Shuuichi agak tersentak saat mata mereka saling bertabrakan. Ia pun segera mengalihkan pandangannya. "A-ah... entahlah? M-memang kau belum pernah merasakannya?"

Kumiko menghela nafas. "Aku tidak akan bertanya kalau aku tahu." suaranya terdengar seperti menggerutu. "Tapi... ku pikir aku ingin mencobanya sesekali."

Shuuichi terbelalak. _Mencobanya? Apa maksudnya... jatuh cinta?_ "Hah?!"

"Hm." Kumiko mengangguk singkat. "Mungkin kalau aku mengalaminya, aku akan tahu bagaimana rasanya."

Shuuichi seakan tak dapat bernafas lagi. Membayangkan Kumiko mencintai laki-laki lain rasanya... _sedikit menyakitkan._

Oh. Oke. Ralat. _Sangat menyakitkan._ Shuuichi tidak bodoh. Ia menyadari apa yang ia rasakan, tentu saja. Walau nyatanya, ia sama sekali belum siap untuk menyatakannya. Menyatakan bahwa ia mencintai Oumae Kumiko.

Shuuichi tidak tahu kapan tepatnya ia merasakan _hal lain_ kepada Kumiko. Ia bahkan dengan bodohnya mengatakan pada Kumiko untuk menjauhinya hanya karena ia sering kali salah tingkah saat bersama dengan Kumiko. Shuuichi menyesalinya, tentu saja. Karena Kumiko benar-benar melakukannya–ia menjauhi Shuuichi begitu saja. Saat itulah Shuuichi merasa, ia sangat sangat ingin bertemu dengan Kumiko. Berbicara dengannya atau apapun itu. Asalkan itu bersama Kumiko.

Shuuichi bahkan pergi ke SMP yang sama dengannya. Ia juga mengambil klub yang sama. Walau sebenarnya, ia tidak terlalu menyukai Klub Orkes Tiup, tapi ia ingin selalu berada di tempat yang sama dengan Kumiko.

Pada tahun kedua SMPnya, Shuuichi menyadari tentang apa yang ia rasakan. Ia jatuh cinta pada Kumiko. Awalnya, Shuuichi membantahnya habis-habisan. Tapi kemudian, ia sadar, tak ada gunanya membantah apa yang sudah terlanjur ia rasakan.

Saat akan melanjutkan SMA, lagi-lagi Shuuichi melakukannya. Ia masuk ke SMA Kitauji dan mengikuti Klub Orkes Tiup hanya untuk bersama Kumiko. Pada awalnya, Kumiko mengatakan ia tidak akan ikut Klub Orkes Tiup. Untungnya, pada akhirnya ia mengikutinya.

Sebenarnya, Shuuichi sangat ingin mengatakan apa yang ia rasakan. Tapi, ia terlalu takut dengan reaksi Kumiko. Shuuichi masih ingat saat ia mengajak Kumiko ke Festival Agata. Kumiko menolaknya dan menjauhinya. Shuuichi takut Kumiko akan lebih menjauhinya saat ia mengungkapkan perasaannya. Tapi, membayangkan ada laki-laki lain yang menjadi kekasih Kumiko, sepertinya itu jauh lebih menakutkan bagi Shuuichi. Shuuichi tak ingin itu terjadi. Sungguh, ia tidak akan rela itu terjadi.

"Jadi?" mendengar pertanyaan Shuuichi, Kumiko menatapnya bingung. "Kepada siapa kau akan jatuh cinta?"

"Ah, benar. Siapa, ya?" Kumiko terlihat berpikir. "Entahlah?"

Shuuichi menghela nafas. Ia pun memukul pelan kepala gadis manis itu.

"Sakit!" keluh Kumiko.

"Jangan."

Kumiko menatap Shuuichi heran. "Hah?"

Shuichi kembali menghela nafas. "Jangan jatuh cinta pada lelaki lain."

"Kenapa?" wajah Kumiko nampak semakin kebingungan.

"Pokoknya jangan."

Kumiko mendengus. "Makanya, kenapa?"

Dengan tiba-tiba, Shuuichi mencekal pergelangan tangan Kumiko, membuat Kumiko meringis kesakitan. Saat Kumiko ingin protes, maniknya bertabrakan dengan manik milik Shuuichi. Kumiko tertegun saat melihat tatapan Shuuichi yang tajam dan penuh ketidaksukaan seperti itu. Rasanya sedikit mencengkam dan menakutkan. Ini pertama kalinya Kumiko melihat Shuuichi seperti itu.

"Aku tidak suka."

Kumiko mengerjap. "Apa?"

"Aku tidak suka kalau kau menyukai lelaki lain, Kumiko." saat mengatakannya, tatapannya sedikit melembut, dan genggamannya pun sedikit melonggar. "Apa aku harus mengatakan alasan lainnya."

"Katakan." gumam Kumiko pelan.

Shuuichi tersenyum tipis. "Karena aku menyukaimu, Oumae Kumiko-chan."

Kumiko terbelalak. Wajahnya memerah saat mendengar pernyataan Shuichi. "A-apa?"

"Kau mendengarnya." Shuuichi menolak untuk mengulang pengakuannya. Ia pun menggenggam lembut jemari gadis itu, menatap langsung ke matanya.

Kumiko menatap Shuuichi. Entah mengapa, Kumiko merasakan tatapan Shuuichi sangat dalam. Lebih dalam dari tatapan Reina. Tatapan Shuuichi seakan-akan ingin menelannya, lalu membawanya ke dunia lain. Dan entah bagaimana, Shuuichi bisa membuat Kumiko tak dapat menolaknya.

"Kumiko." Shuuichi tersenyum. Ia tak melepas sedikitpun pandangannya dari Kumiko. "Mulai saat ini, kau menjadi kekasihku. Mengerti?"

Kumiko membuka mulutnya, tapi ia tak dapat mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Mengetahui apa yang Kumiko rasakan, Shuuichi mengelus kepala Kumiko. "Katakan bahwa kau mengerti, Kumiko-chan."

"Aku mengerti."

Kumiko hanya bisa menuruti perkataan Shuuichi, seakan-akan Shuuichi mengendalikan dirinya. Dan nyatanya memang benar. Tsukamoto Shuuichi memang telah mengendalikan dunia Oumae Kumiko. Bahkan tanpa gadis itu sadari.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sisi lain, terlihat sekelompok gadis cantik dan seorang pria tengah mengamati gerak-gerik sepadang muda-mudi yang ada di hadapan mereka. Mereka nampak bersembunyi di balik semak-semak agar keberadaan mereka tak diketahui.

"Jadi, kenapa aku harus ikut-ikutan melakukan hal ini?"

"Jangan berisik, Goto-senpai! Nanti kita ketahuan."

"Benar yang dikatakan oleh Hazuki-ch–whoaa.. lihat! Lihat! Tsukamoto-kun mengenggam Kumiko-chan!"

"Sshh... jangan berisik, Midori-chan."

"Hehehe... maafkan aku, Riko-senpai."

"Ah! Lihat! Tsukamoto-kun mendekat ke arah Kumiko! Ia sepertinya mengatakan sesuatu! Huuuaa... andai aku bisa mendengarnya."

"Ssh... jangan terlalu berisik, Katou-chan. Nanti mereka melihat kita."

"Ah. Maaf, Natsuki-senpai."

"Sekarang Kumiko seperti mengatakan sesuatu–oh! Oh! Gawat! Mereka melihat kearah kita!"

"Ah, benar! Benar! Ayo kabur!"

"Ayo cepat!"

Melihat kerusuhan itu, satu-satunya sosok pria di antara para gadis itu menghela nafasnya. "Makanya, kenapa aku harus ikut-ikutan melakukan hal ini?"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

 **A/N: haloo... terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca^^ aku tak yakin untuk memposting ini, tapi pada akhirnya ku posting juga, jadi yah... begitulah. Maafkan atas segala kekurangan, ketypoan(?), dan ke OOC-an ff ini~ sekian dan terimakasih:)  
**


End file.
